The present invention relates to a daisy-wheel type printer, and more particularly to a type thereof in which a holder member which mounts thereon a print ribbon and an erase ribbon is pivoted upwardly from a printing position for character erasing, and is pivoted downwardly when the erase operation is terminated.
There are well known daisy-wheel-type electronic typewriters capable of printing and erasing characters. The typewriters include a print hammer, a type wheel, a print ribbon, an erase ribbon, and drive mechanisms therefor, which are all mounted on a carriage.
In the electronic typewriter of this type, a holder member mounts thereon a printing ribbon and an erase ribbon. Further, the typewriter includes a position shifting mechanism for shifting a position of the holder member between a printing position where the print ribbon is brought into confrontation with the print hammer for character printing and an erase position where the erase ribbon is brought into confrontation with the print hammer for erasing. The typewriter also includes a print hammer driving mechanism and a print ribbon take-up mechanism. These mechanisms are driven by respective drive motors.